Sickly Sweet
by ImmatureTurdle
Summary: Two fates intertwine at a local pet-shop… from friendly rivals to something more? Written with Sailor Makuma I love her she is a magical human. -Extremely sick Ichi as the chapters go on! Also as a ref for most other slash fics with Ichi, he is the bottom for any cute/smutty scene!-
1. Chapter 1

Sailor M:*Runs at Fifi with chainsaw*

"I NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING OR I WILL DIE."

Fifi: *shrugs.*

Fifi and momo:*LOUD PITTER PATS OF DUMBASSES RUNNING AND SHOUTING."

Sailor M: "Haha… the Espadas are like the lil' popular bitches at our school tbh." *sticks out tongue*

Fifi: *nods vigorously*

Ichigo: "Jeez, start already!"

Grimm: *pokes Ichi* "You seem a bit eager, partner…" *wink*

Ichigo: *Looks away blushing, as he dies in a coughing fit.*

Grimm; "Shit! Ichi, you ok?!"

Ichigo:* Flails arms trying to push Grimm away* "I'm fine! I'm fine! I don't need your help!"

Grimm: *sighs* "You do need my help, and I'm not gonna let you suffer!"

Grimm & Ichi: *LOVE SPARKLES EVERYWHERE*

Fifi: "OMG. We're starting guys!" (つ▀¯▀)つ

Sailor M:"BEHAVE YOURSELVES" *Looks accusingly at Grimm and Ichi* "Or we'll make you two cuddle so hard Grimm'll squeeze the sass outta you."ೖ(⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑)ೖ

Ichi: "..." No. Please no cuddling... Not with him."

Grimm: "I don't mind cuddlin' wit cha, cutie"*smirks* _'he want the D (_ _つ_ _ヮ_ _°)_ _つ └⋃┘_ _'_

Sailor M: "So Grimm is kind of admittedly gay and he's cocky af, and Ichigo is just a little in the closet…"

Ichigo: "Am not!" *hmph*╰༼⇀︿⇀༽つ

Sailor M: "Mmmhmmm-..."

Fifi: *rolls eyes* "Guys we should get to the story you know... And as always; "poopdadoop"=normal speech, and ' _everyone here is dumb and should not be taken seriously' or anything italicized= thoughts._ Bleach and the characters involved belong to T.K. Boy/boy ahead, so... You know..."

* * *

It was a sunny weekend. Not having any classes to attend to, Ichigo walked down the concrete pathway that would eventually lead him to his destination, the pet-store. The only sounds in the fresh morning air were those of his shoes, tapping on the pavement. His light blue shirt brushed against his torso as he walked, tickling at his sides whenever the wind decided to brush past him. He wiped a thin line of sweat from his forehead; the summertime weather could be harsh. He gripped his pockets with his thumbs, letting them rest on the hem of his denim jeans. He was nervous about meeting his new potential friend! As he became increasingly close to his desired building, his walk became faster out of excitement, and a smile formed upon his sun-kissed face.

Soon Ichigo came to the door and he twitched in excitement as his tan palm met the cool silver handle of the door. As his bright brown eyes scanned the room they landed upon a tall attractive male, with vibrant blue hair. Grimmjow… He narrowed his eyes walking towards his friend cautiously. He worked at a pet store? They knew a good deal about each other but Grimmjow's occupation had never come up as a discussion. Ichigo smiled, he felt like working with cute little animals suited Grimmjow, however, it still surprised him. "Oi! Blue haired fellow? Pay attention to your customer, ya?" He said teasingly, leaning forward. Grimmjow tensed, recognizing the sound of the stubborn male's voice. He turned around, dreading the look of victory that was bound to be on the younger man's face.

"Yo, Carrot-Top… What do ya want…? Did I leave the stove on or something?" he said, accusingly.

Ichigo stuck his hand to his heart, "That's not how you should talk to your customers! If you keep that up I might have to write a complaint," Ichigo winked at the taller gentleman. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and swaggered up to the shorter male. He leaned down those few inches to make his height against Ichigo prominent. Now it was Grimmjow smirking and Ichigo scowling up at him.

"Just like you were complainin' when I kicked your ass in gym when we were playin' basketball?" Grimmjow snickered.

"Yeah I was complaining! You fuckin' cheated!" The strawberry retorted. Grimm rolled his eyes once again,

"Really? Cuz accordin' to the coach I didn't do anything but get some net. I think that you're jus being a lil' piss pot cuz you couldn't beat my amazing skills," Ichigo pressed his palm to his forehead as if searching for something. He squinted his amber eyes at the sun, that was shining through one of the many windows, and looking around the shop. Gasping he replied,

"Hmm, can't seem to find any talent in this room! Other than mine of course. But I do find a sense of failure coming from this general direction though…" He motioned around Grimmjow a bit, hoping he'd get the idea. Grimmjow snorted, narrowing his eyes.

"You know you pack a nice punch of insults for someone so small!" He jumped back grinning as Ichigo swiped at his chest, trying to land a hit on him. Ichigo then stood back, crossing his arms at his upper body and glaring at him mockingly.

"Yeah right, ya blue haired dope. I ain't small you're just giant…" He said, a playful spark in the reflection the sun radiated upon his eyes. He blinked a few times and then clapped his hands together, air whooshing out from under his palms. Grimmjow was about to respond when Ichigo leaned in and teased, "Alright Grimmy-Baby, I talked to the manager about this kitten and I'm supposed to meet it today? Know anything about that?" His voice was calm, yet firm. Grimmjow somehow found the young man mature… it was surprising to see him like this, but he enjoyed the momentary silence held between them.

"Oh yeah, Urahara told me about that today. Follow me, Ichigo. Ya know, way to tell me by the way… It's my apartment too… Having to hear it from my boss… tch." He played with the words on his tongue, leaving the cash register to another employee.

They walked to the back where the various animals were playing in their sections, and headed straight for the kittens that were set in between the bunnies and the puppies, who were all along the left wall where the young animals were grouped.

Grimmjow pointed to a spot off to the side of the pen that was containing the energetic kittens, telling Ichigo to stay, before he turned to grab some toys out of a large bin in the middle of the room. Ichigo waited patiently, albeit a bit pissed at being told to stay like he was a disobedient puppy, and when Grimmjow returned it took most of his willpower to try and not trip the blue haired menace and watch him drop the mass of trinkets he filled his arms with. Grimmjow tried opening the pen with not much success. Ichigo observed from the area he was told to wait, silently giggling to himself. Finally after a minute or two had passed the strawberry decided to help the other man out,

"God, you can't even open a simple pen door, and you want me to believe that you beat me in basketball?" Ichi swiftly turned the latch, opening the pen, still chuckling.

Grimmjow merely grunted as he shoved his way past the other and was greeted by enthusiastic high pitched mewls as a swarm of small fur balls of different shapes, colors, and sizes.

Gently putting down the toys to ensure that none of the cats got hurt, he slowly sat down in the middle of the pile of fuzz greeting each and every one of them with just as much enthusiasm. After greeting most of them, he reached over to one of the pen's corner and grabbed a fierce looking kitten. Ichigo noticed that everything about seemed to make it stand apart from the others.

This kitten was almost pure white, with the exception of black that was on the tip of its tail and paws, and it's eyes were a startling gold color surrounded by black, " Hey buddy. How are ya?" Grimm crooned softly. The white and black cat narrowed its beautiful eyes and growled at him, trying to squirm its way out of the blue haired man's large hands, making loud hisses to show its discomfort, "Aw, come on. I know ya don't like bein' held but ya gotta calm down. Don't want to scratch your new owner's pretty face. That'd be a damn shame," Grimm snuck a glance at the slightly blushing strawberry. Smirking, Grimm stood up with the still wriggling kitten and made his way over to Ichigo, who was looking at the bin stuffed with toys trying to hide the tint of pink on his cheeks.

 _'He's kinda cute like that...'_ Grimm thought as he reached Ichigo, who finally looked up to find Grimmjow staring at him curiously. Clearing his throat, Ichigo reached his hands out, "So... Do I get to hold the big guy or what?"

Grimm stood there taking the other's words in, "Heh. Well I don't know if you're ready to handle "The Big Guy" yet, but for now I can give ya your kitty," Grimm smirked as he gently put the cat into the berry's arms, watching the realization of what he had said sink in, making the orange haired cutie blush even more, "I, uh. What's, what's his name?" Ichigo managed to sputter out. "I mean, what's the cat's name. Not..." trailing off before he could say anything else embarrassing.

Signature smirk still in place, Grimm stepped closer to the bright red berry to pet the now semi-calm kitten, " His name is Shiro. Hate ta admit it, but he's a tough fighter. He's given me a fair share o' scratches," He looked at Ichigo's face, seeing the happiness in his eyes, "But I'm sure you'll be fine with 'im. And as long as ya take good care of Shiro, I won't have ta kick your ass at school."

"Tch… I'd like to see you try… big guy." He taunted the blue haired misfit in front of him. Shiro squirmed in Ichigo's arms, his golden eyes shining with mischief as he pawed at the neck of Ichigo's shirt, pulling it down his chest. The kitten's nails scraped along Ichigo's skin and he shivered, chuckling and pulling his shirt up so his chest wasn't showing. He wiggled his finger in front of shiro, as the kitten playfully attacked his new toy. Eventually getting sleepy he curled up in the carrot-top's arms, suckling softly on his thumbnail.. The kitten moaned a bit, still not as comfortable as it would like to be, his eyes glassy, and wide.

"Shi-ro-chan!~" Ichigo said in a small voice. He laughed and looked at Grimmjow for a second. His eyes were kind and loving... almost beautiful despite the cold edge they led you to feel. He found himself unable to look away for a while, until Grimm looked directly at him.

"Why stare up here when you can stare down here? I mean, if you're really that eager Ichigo, you can do much more than stare for me though…" Grimmjow winked, looking at the zipper of his pants teasingly. He chuckled as the carrot-top's face lit up in sheer embarrassment. He muffled something so quiet that even Grimmjow couldn't hear, and turned away walking to the cash register.

"Yeah right, if i wanted, I could score a chick hella hotter than you. Like Orihime, have you seen her…?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the peeping tom, smiling, Grimm looked a bit surprised, and maybe even a hint of jealousy flared in his eyes, but he quickly retaliated.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo, everyone besides Orihime knows who's team you play on… and I'll give you a hint, it's not hers if you know what i mean." He winked. Ichigo seemed a bit hurt, but more stubborn than hurt. Still in the closet, the little devil was. Ichigo handed him the cash; finally, he had nothing more to say. He simply put his new friend in the small spherical basket he had bought , paid the other employee, and turned around to exit the building with Grimmjow on his tail. After a short walk they had arrived home, or at least to his and Grimmjow's dorm-room. He lifted up the basket to the sun and smiled as Shiro mewed in delight.

"Your new home, Shiro-Kun~"

Suddenly, something latched onto his shoulders surprising him. Ichigo screamed and fell to the ground, landing on his butt. Luckily his pervader had caught the basket, containing the precious new life, before it plummeted to the ground.

"Jeez, watch where ya goin'" he snickered loudly. Ichigo blazed, feeling weak. He leaned on the pavement for a while slowly coughing, his airways feeling tight. His voice wheezed out slowly as he fought his asthma.

"You… hckah…*gasp*…. hkahkahak. Ass… hole…" he said, his voice tight and grainy." Ichigo panted a bit, feeling slightly light headed. He looked at Grimmjow, only to recognize him as a strange pigmented blob. His vision blurred and fogged around the man creating a rainbow-like filter. Quite fitting for the man if you thought about it. Grimmjow walked forward, his movements a bit tense, unlike his usual nonchalant mannerism. Setting down the basket, he looked at Ichigo saying,

"Woah… Ichigo, a-are you going to be alright?" Just before Ichigo fainted to the ground, Grimmjow firmly grasped Ichi's body as he cradled it in his arms, worried with the smaller gentleman's health. The tangerine haired male began to stir from Grimmjow's panicked shouting, "Mmmnhh. Ugh."

"Shit, don't you dare fuckin' throw up on me Kurosaki." Quickly grabbing their keys, Grimmjow lifted the other male into a bridal style hold and swiftly brought him to the door whilst unlocking it.

Finally inside, Grimmjow put the now shivering male onto the blue velvet couch in the center of the living room. "Well shit," He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl putting some cold water and ice cubes in the same bowl as well as retrieving a towel to bring the other's intense fever down.

Grimmjow rested his palm across Ichigo's forehead, surprised at the sweat he felt. frowning, he looked at Ichigo… who seemed to be at peace despite the occasion and its circumstances.

Ichigo started turning on the couch so that he now faced the very man who made him sick like this.

"H-hey. That you Grimm?" the carrot-top slowly raised an eyebrow and shook his hand to the other's face, his suspicions confirmed. "Ahhh-hahah. Never thought I would be pampered by someone like you."

Grimmjow raised his muscular forearm to the back of Ichigo's head, "Oh really?" He knew this wasn't the best situation but a small smile made its way onto his face. Ichigo saw the smirk and let his own grin appear,

"You know Grimm-kitty, I like you, ya know that?" Grimmjow looked through a window facing the front of the house thoughtfully for a moment, and then sniggered,

"Wait until you meet Big Grimm-Kitty… You'll like him even more." With a hint of mischief in his eyes, he winked at the sick man in front of him, awaiting his likely amusing response to the statement. And he got one, "W-wah, I- d. I-I-I didn't, no. That's not what I meant... Wait…" Ichigo's face grew even more red as his guest savoured his pleasant embarrassment.

"Oh of course, sweet strawberry… But, just in case you're wondering what Big Grimm-Kitty looks like… remember, I'm always naked under my clothes." Again, Grimmjow winked directly at Ichigo's flushed face. When the man said this, Ichigo, of course, couldn't help thinking about what was… underneath… all that clothing. Exactly what Grimmjow wanted. He looked away, his face hot with heat. He realized he was taking a while to respond, and before he could reply, the older male started on his next response. "So Ichigo, you like what you're imagining?" Grimmjow leaned in closer to him whispering in his ear, "Well, I can show you 'it' if you want, ya know…" The feeling of his hot moist breath on Ichigo's ears made him tingle a bit. He bit his lip, feeling frustrated that he couldn't say anything. "Aww, you look cute when you're flustered, Strawberry Babe! I'm just kidding, no need to get yer panties in a bunch."

Grimmjow leaned in even closer, until they were close enough to feel each other's breath tickle their lips, "Grimm…. Ahhhh. I-I."

"Shhh... Just close yer damn eyes, dumbass." just as they were about to connect their lips, a loud growl came from beside them.

"The fu-," Grimm turned just in time to get a face full of kitten, "AAAHHH, WOB THE FUH?!" He spoke, his voice muffled. While struggling to get free himself from the kittens iron claws, Grimm noticed something peculiar…

"The hell… wait a sec. Shiro, are you a fuckin, girl?!"

"What?! Shiro's a girl? How did you not know that before?" The two continued arguing as the kitten sauntered off having achieved its goal of protecting her new human. "Ya know… Maybe his balls ain't dropped yet, dumbass!" Ichigo seemed angry… and felt somewhat strange about this news.

"Ahh, then you should be happy, he's just like you!~" Grimmjow said delightedly. Ichigo blazed at the older man, pushing him with his fingers slightly.

"Yeah right, Mr. Kitty Dick, I'm a man, unlike you." Ichigo smiled, figuring he'd one their little mini-fight at the moment.

"You sayin' I'm good at sex? Cuz cats have those barbs fer a reason ya know, it's not just to help make smaller versions of them."

"Yeah right, you're about as useful as a man in sex as Sh...er, She-ro is!~" Ichigo retorted, hottly.

"Well, not gonna lie. Female cats are probably just as good ya know. They have to keep up with the males and all."

"Well, with you, there isn't much to keep up with…" Ichigo smirked pointedly and winked at Grimmjow. Just as Grimm was about to retort, Ichigo shot up from his current position and resumed his previous fits of coughs.

"Ichi?" Grimm placed his hand on the other's lower back to keep Ichigo steady. Ichigo doubled over again, trying to control his bodily function, mucus pushing its way up and blocking his throat. He sighed, sitting up normally, and exhaling slowly, finally getting ahold of himself once more.,

"I'm fine now." He murmured weakly, "Just… Can you get me a glass of water?" Ichigo peered up at Grimmjow through his eyelashes, not knowing what exactly he was doing to the taller man's heart.

"Yeah, course. Anything you need berry head." With that, Grimmjow got up, grabbed the bowl containing ice-water, and pushed his way into the kitchen. He poured the water out of the glass bowl and then obtained a plastic cup and filled that with water. Heading back into the living room, Grimm was careful to not trip over the kitten lounging in her basket, "can you hold the cup on yer own?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Grimmjow." Ichigo smiled weakly. Why was he so sick? His entire chest felt tight and hot. "You know, thanks Grimm… I guess… I could've been there for hours… even though… you umm… caused this… and err…" he trailed off.

"Aww, you gettin' sentimental on old Grimmy?" Grimmjow smirked. "Ya know, it's fuckin' hot in here. When you gonna get that AC fixed?" he asked groaning, and stretching his arms behind his back. Grabbing the hem of his white tank-top he lifted it above his arms, slipping it off his toned body. Ichigo found it hard to avert his gaze from the man's chest as he looked away. He desperately wanted to remove his own shirt but the thought of them… half naked together made him somewhat nervous. Clearing his still slightly blocked throat, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand who was making his way back to his own room to get a portable fan for both him and Ichi. Grimm looked down at the other, "what is it now?"

Ichigo tried looking away as he spoke softly, "I.. I just. C-can you get me another shirt? This one is pretty damp. Cuz, uh. You freaked me out back there.. So. Yeah." As he spoke, Ichigo slowly loosened his grip on Grimm's wrist, which in turn made Grimmjow frown slightly.

' _Damn, he was bein' so cute. When will god stop torturing me and let me have what I want?'_

Grimmjow simply nodded, and went to go retrieve a new shirt for Ichigo, as well as their fan.

Ichigo watched the other man's retreating back, suddenly feeling a pang in his chest. But not because of the asthma attack, it was more like his heart. Similar to a feeling of sorrow? Of regret? He couldn't quite pin down a certain word that could describe the hollow emotions that surged through him for a moment. When Grimmjow came back he was confused at the blank look on Ichigo's face.

"Oi? Carrot-top? Hello?~" He waved his hand in front of his face, and with the other, he put a box in Ichi's arms, which also had a fresh grey t-shirt on top of it. "Figured we could watch a movie! Open her up!" He chuckled a bit, knowing exactly what disk was in the container. Weary of what ideas Grimmjow's smirk held, Ichigo peered inside. Much to his relief it looked like a normal movie case. But pulling the video out, proved it to be quite the opposite of his expectations. The cover of the movie he happened to grab, was a picture of an attractive woman looking into the camera with a set of teeth that seemed to look like they had badly photoshopped a shark's mouth on the scantily clad female. " _Face eaters?"_ Ichigo peered up from the cover to see Grimmjow hovering above him.

"I know… doesn't seem good… but you're straight, right? How can you resist a couple tits on the big screen?" Grimmjow winked. Ichigo smiled weakly… Grimmjow was gay… everyone knew… his pride could practically be seen from every corner of the Earth… so what was his plan?...

* * *

Sailor M: *Gestures to story* "So, Fifi and I sincerely hope you liked the first chapter to, Sickly Sweet!" ~(˘▾˘~)

Grimm: *Narrows eyes*

Sailor M: "What?~!"

Grimm: "Cut the BS, you aren't that sweet in real life…"

Sailor M: *Stares daggers at Grimm* *kicks Grimm's shin* "Why… Grimm, surely you're joking?~"

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Grimm: *Winces* "Oh, of course m'lady!" ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

Ichi: … _;

Sailor M: *Snaps at Ichi* " Do you have something to say?... Hmm?..."

Ichigo: … ಠ_ಠ

Fifi: "I for one, think that this story is hella awesome…. right Ichigo?" *pats Ichi on his shoulder*

༼ ◉ ͜ ◉ ༽つ"

Ichi: "Y-Yeah… Great… Totally great…EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT GRIMM AND I AREN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL!" ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

Fifi: "Now now Ichi~ I don't think you should be sassing your way around the people who are writing this lovely story now should you?~ I mean.. we could do anything we want in the next chapter ya know!"

(✿ ◕‿◕) ᓄ✂╰U╯

Ichi: *Horrified*

Sailor M: *Nods pointedly* "Yes… very correct Fi-Chan…" *Smirks*

Fifi & Sailor M: ( ﾟヮﾟ) (ﾟヮﾟ )

Grimmi: "Screw you guys!" 凸( •̀_•́ )凸

Ichi: *Shudders* (ಥ_ಥ)

Ichi: "But-" (°ロ°)

Sailor M: *Glares menacingly*

Ichi: ໒( " ▀ ﹏ ▀ " )७

Grimm: "Gotta admit though, I don't mind bein a lil close ta Ichi right now" *scooches closer to Ichigo* (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Ichi: "Gah, get away, blue freak!~" (⊙﹏⊙✿)

Fifi:*sighs* "Aren't they just so romantic and cute together?"~ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭~3

Sailor M: " Oh yes!~" 3

Ichigo: "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE" *Struggles even more to get away from Grimm*

Sailor M: (￣。￣)～ｚｚｚ *Falls asleep on Grimm*

Ichi: *makes his escape*

Grimm: "Wait.. GODDAMN IT WOMAN GET OFF ME!" *Tries to push SM away* ╰༼ ⋋ ‸ ⋌ ༽╯

Sailor M: "Wha~" *dazed* (✿´‿`)

Fifi: "This is what happens when you procrastinate ending a story guys!"

Grimm and Ichi: "YOU PUT OFF THE OTHER STORY UNTIL YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT YOU HYPOCRITE!"

Sailor M: "Guys… Guys! We must be boring the readers straight! Let's say our goodbyes!~"

Ichi: *Waves*

Grimm: *Winks* "Adios, bellas."

Fifi: "I don't know… See ya next chapter, yeah?"

Sailor M: *Snores* (-.-) zzZZ


	2. Chapter 2

_Fifi: "My gods we've made it to the next chapter already!" *shakes head*_

 _Sailor M: "Well… we have a ways to go…" ◉_◉_

 _Fifi: "Ugh. Don't remind me... I do tend to stretch stories out a bit..." *face-palm*_

 _(⊃✖ A ✖)⊃_

 _Sailor M: "Or… stretch them quite thin… *koff koff* Berry Sweet Candy *koff* Umm, what?" ┬─┬_ _ノ_ _( º _ º_ _ノ_ _)_

 _Grimm: "Yeah, that story was shit" *rolls eyes*╏ ՞_ _︿_ _՞ ╏_

 _Ichigo: "Short-lived is an understatement…" (_ _ಠ_ __ʖ_ _ಠ_ _) *nods at Grimm*_

 _Sailor M: *Huffs and glares* "FUUUUUU SHUT THE FUUUU UPPP!" (_ _ノ_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ_ _)_ _ノ彡┻━┻_

 _Fifi: "I mean... They have a point... But in our defense, we were just starting out and were... kinda young" *shrugs*_ _〳 ‾_ _́_ _﹏ ‾_ _́_ _〵_

 _Sailor M: "Ha. Middle school... I remember when my spanish teacher opened my Blue Exorcist book to an extremely gory section… or was it Naruto? or Bleach? I can't fuckin' remember. Otaku problems..." (✿´‿`)_

 _Fifi: "Yeah, mine caught me reading fanfic... She took my tablet and started reading (to herself thank the gods) and I was like a paragraph or two from smut..."_

 _Sailor M and Fifi: (_ _ﾟヮﾟ_ _) (_ _ﾟヮﾟ_ _) "Middle school~!"_

 _Fifi: "Nosey Spanish teachers!" *jumps up and down* (ʘᗩʘ')_

 _Grimm: "Shut yer fuckin' asses and focus on me! The star of the show if I might add~"_

 _Sailor M: "Uh… of course! Gomen!~" o(╥_ _﹏╥_ _)o_

 _Grimm: "Damn straight."_ _｡゜_ _(_ _Д´)_ _゜｡_

 _Fifi: *whispers* "Heh, you ain't never been straight, nyan cat."_

 _Ichi: ⊙▃⊙_

 _Sailor M: "Anyways, before we start, I'd just like to thank you guys for everything… and also feature this face… because it is probably the best thing I have ever laid eyes on." ლ(́◉◞_ _౪◟◉‵_ _ლ_

 _Fifi: "Praise th' Lorde(~Royaaallss~)_

 _Sailor M: ╘[◉_ _﹃◉_ _]╕ "OKAYYY!~ PARTY TIME! I.e., slave over writing time…"_

 _Grimm: "FINALLY" (_ _つ◉益◉_ _)_ _つ_

 _Fifi: "Disclaimers and crap! Bleach doesn't belong to us. Duh. It's from T.K. And... Yeah. THIS IS THE SEMI SMUT PART AS WELL AS SOME GORE FROM THE MOVIE!"_

* * *

It was half way through the movie when the first bad jump-scare happened. Before this was mostly filled with the main girl fornicating with several of the college boys in her class. These scenes were followed by Grimmjow's laughter, as it reminded him of a 'Harem Anime.' Each scene was shown in graphic detail and, inevitably, Ichigo had already been worried… but now he was worse than worried. The men in the film just set him off beyond a small feeling of arousal. He grimaced, his growing erection made him feel way too uncomfortable to continue watching it… but if he up and left… Grimmjow would know. So, grabbing a pillow and covering his private area would have to suffice until the end of the movie. He only hoped Grimmjow wouldn't notice his tense frame, or the way perspiration dappled his obviously anxious face. Busy concentrating on anything but the movie, Ichigo visibly jumped when the female attacked the unsuspecting student, her razor-like teeth dripping saliva and the fermented innards of her long-gone past victims. The macabre scene had really shaken him up, and he latched onto Grimmjow, trembling in the older male's arms.

"Oof," Grimm grunted, taken aback by the carrot-top's close proximeters, "Heh, frightened of a lil' jump-scare there berry?" Realizing what he was doing, Ichi scooted back to his lonesome corner on their couch and quickly hugged the felt pillow from earlier, pressing it against his lower torso tightly,

"M'not scared..." Ichigo mumbled, denying Grimm's accusation as if it were false. Shaking his head as he chuckled slightly, Grimmjow leaned into the other's personal space, inches away from the spiky haired boy's face.

"Well if you're not scared, you're definitely somethin' else." He gave a pointed look downwards, giving the berry a small smirk, of course accompanied by a signature wink. Grimmjow crawled forward, looming over Ichigo so that he was hovering closely above him. "Sorry little berry-kun, I didn't mean to excite you… perhaps I can finish you off?~" He said in a mischievous tone. Ichigo tried to spit out a retort, but he could manage was a strangled noise similar to that of a dead animal's. He suddenly became aware of how close Grimm was, pressed directly against his own hips adjacent to his 'little Ichigo,' that seemed to steadily grow whilst straining in the restricted home of the jeans he had been wearing.

"Is that a yes, dear Ichi-Sama?~" Grimmjow acted as if he was pleading Ichigo. He himself was beginning to feel slightly turned on. However, the difference was his lack of determination to hide the growing mound in the center of his sweatpants. It made Grimmjow chuckle as Ichigo blushed, obviously starting to feel Grimmjow's 'Big Guy,' as they had called it earlier. And that was no exaggeration… the title fit the prize. Grimmjow leaned forward, grinning widely, staring hungrily at his desire. Ichigo glared back in rebellion, but slowly gave in when the other lowered himself into Ichigo's plump lips. At first they started out slow, the movie now on yet another provocative scene, grunts and moans piercing the atmosphere around them. However, Ichigo was considerably more focused on the noises him and _his_ partner were creating. The growls only grew even louder when Ichigo panted as Grimmjow began to seductively unbutton the other's jeans, "heh, seems like lil' Berry is excited to see me," he started slipping off the male's boxers teasingly, and grinned at Ichigo. Grimmjow sensually traced his index finger along the now quivering male's member, snaking his hand around Ichi's five inch length. "Tell me you want me Ichi-Sama~" Grimm said delightfully stroking Ichi's pulsing member. The berry lightly wrapped his arm around the small of Grimmjow's back, gripping him tightly, as if afraid he'd be let go.

"Mnnnghh, dammit you blueberry. Whaaa~ what are yo-nngghh, are you doing to me?" Ichigo writhed in protest as Grimmjow gave a quick swipe of his thumb over the strawberry's sensitive head, immediately making Ichigo melt beneath him, a lustful cloud over his amber eyes.

"Yeah, I'm giving you a hand job," Grimmjow smirked, irking the other.

"No! I-fuaaahhh. Seriously! Grim-!" Before the rest of his words could form, the blue eyed male attacked his lips, this time, carefully nipping at the other's bottom lip, now swollen and kiss bruised. Grimm then proceeded to lick Ichi down to his neck, planting multiple kisses along his jawline. When he got near the veins of his neck, he knelt down and suckled his smooth flesh carefully, nipping Ichigo and leaving a bright pink mark on his mate. Ichigo let out a small mewl as Grimmjow had his way with the male, and he blushed, madly allured by the blueberry.

Grimm was about to top the berry on the cake when the same woman from the first jumpscare appeared again on the screen, making Ichi's eyes flash with fear as he jumped and bashed his own head roughly against Grimm's.

"Fuckin' shit, strawberry!" A long string of curses flowed out of the blue-haired devil's mouth as he rubbed his throbbing head with his extended arm, loosening his iron-grip on the man below him. Both the screeching of the movie and Grimmjow's frantic yelling was enough to snap Ichigo out of his daze. Quickly gathering himself and his belongings together, including Shero, he made a beeline for his own room, making sure to lock it as he skidded through his doorway. He could hear Grimmjow yelling for Ichigo to wait, but he tried to tune it out in favor of trying to sort out what had just occurred. The preoccupied orangette sat on his bed, dressing himself and sighing.

* * *

"What… the… fuck…" he rubbed his aching head, groaning in annoyance at himself. Grimmjow had made him lose any ounce of control he had once had with that idiotic shenanigan. Maybe it was because he hadn't done anything… riské with a woman lately… he tried to reassure this to himself, denying any possible reason he could be remotely attracted to the stupid blue-haired twat. Shero mewed in concern for Ichigo, clambering up her human's lap, ending up on top of the erection that peeked through the hole in his pants, to be able to swat Ichigo's pinched red cheeks like she would swat at her mouse toys. "FUCK! SHEERRROOO GET AWAY FROM MY FUCKIN' CROTCH YOU ASSHOLE! I'VE ALREADY HAD ENOUGH OF PLAY FOR ONE DAY"

"Mrawwwooow.." Grumbled as she jumped off, pushing at Ichigo's length even more than when she was just sitting there. Ichigo returned the grumble by heading for his private bathroom. Looking down at his pants it was obvious it was going to have to take a shower to become fully clean. Stripping down and grabbing his towel, the orangette waited patiently for the water to turn warm enough to step into, all the while his mind kept running a marathon through the many possibilities of what he would have to face in the morning. ' _Maybe I can just avoid him?'_ Ichi shook his head _'no, we have classes together. Hell, we share an apartment, there is no avoiding this.'_ He rinsed his hair of the foamy strawberry scented shampoo he had squeezed from a container thoughtfully, trying to draw the shower on for as long as he could stand, to distract himself from the thoughts of Grimmjow, but the shower only seemed to make those thoughts louder. It was like he was screaming in his head as his thoughts pounded against his ears in a head ache. It didn't help that most of his thoughts tended to drift towards what had just happened on the couch. _'Shit, now I can't sit on that without thinking of...of that... now...'_ He groaned, placing his palms against the wall leaning forward and letting his back arch so the cool water could run down his spine. He frowned looking down. "Well what the fuck am I gonna do about this?" He relied on the roar of the water to cover his own voice as he peered downwards at… 'Grimmjow's little gift.' With a firm grip Ichigo began a slow rhythm pumping his length to full attention. He leaned back against the other wall to steady himself realizing he had to reach up and muffle himself with his free hand preventing any chance of Grimmjow knowing his actions. He groaned, feeling his body shake as he came close to climaxing.

"Mmmf… Gahh…Grimmnnhh~" He held back his helpless moaning as he finished himself off. Little did he know that Grimmjow would soon do the same thing…

* * *

Grimmjow sighed, his anger practically explosive. It took a great deal of energy not to yell at even innocent inanimate objects.

"Fuck! My plan fuckin' ruined. I didn't even get to…" Grimm trailed off, eyeing the floor with apparent aggression, "to d0 anything… God I want that son of a bitch so bad…" Grimmjow's voice faltered as he became aroused merely at the thought of his sweet strawberry. He turned around, hoping his close roommate hadn't heard him screaming, but the sound of a shower running reassured him of that. Grimmjow sighed, walking to his own bathroom as well. _'He's probably tryin' to scrub himself clean… Well, I fucked up royally didn't I?'_ He sat down on the lid of the toilet contemplating what to do, when a mountain in his pants reminded him of a small problem that had to be dealt with… 'Big Guy.' He leaned forward, unzipping his pants and resting his hand around his member carefully.

"This is for… mmf… you, Ichigo~" he said as he began repetitively stroking along his beastly xD length, not caring about any muffled noises that happened to escape his lips. He began to move faster, enjoying the pleasure, created by the sweet friction of his hand, that coursed through his heated body. "Mmmf, Ichi I want to have you so bad… what do I have to do to get your goddamn cute ass?" He questioned no one. Eventually he stood and wandered into his shower, quickly slipping his clothing off and somehow managing to please himself at the same time. Water rained above him as he turned the knobs to a comfortable temperature. He faced the opposite wall, pressing his body against it and relieving himself with every pleasant thrust. "Hnngh, Ichigo fuckin' Kurosaki… Fuuuhhaaa…" he bit his lip without wasting time to wipe away the newfound dab of blood from his lip with his tongue. He simply continued grinding against the wall, each motion filled with immense passion as he gripped his length tightly. "Dammit… Ichigo." He rubbed circles over his slit, already dripping with precum, while the other hand reached further down to lightly grasp his testicles, the duo sensations made him finish quickly, but it still took him a moment or so to come back from his momentary high. Stepping carefully out of the tub, he dried off, wrapping the towel around his abdomen. As he got into his room and finished changing into some simple black and red boxers and an old grey t-shirt, he heard a distinct groan. Curious, he went into their hallway and pressed an ear against Ichigo's door. He could now better hear what the groan was. _'Naughty Ichigo~ so you did like it didn't cha?'_ He was about to let the other have some privacy, well as much privacy as one could have in an apartment, until he heard another moan followed by his name being called out to, "Mmmf… Gahh…Grimmmhhahh~" Stopping in his tracks, Grimm's eyes widened as well as his smirk. _'Well ain't that jus' the icin' on the cake?"_ Turning around once again he was just about to fully open the other's door to see if the other might need another hand... or two, when Shero jumped at his face (like she tends to do for some unknown reason), "GAAAHHH!?" He yelped in surprise. His scream had apparently alerted the orange-haired boy who was sopping up the droplets of water from himself with a faded green towelette. With the distraction of the cat Grimm had completely forgotten about Ichigo's moans. He rubbed at his face sleepily, lacing his hand through his thick wavy hair and walked towards his room, opening his door eagerly. Sleeping was not a problem for either of them… they were exhausted. A few seconds on their Iphones was all it took to lull them off to distant dreamlands of tranquility.

* * *

Ichigo: "What the fuck guys!" *Growls*

Grimm: "Personally… I thought it was quite smexy…" *licks lips close to Ichigo*

Sailor M: /

Fifi: "Grimm~ your animal impulses are showing up again~" *now has Animal Impulses stuck in head* _'Shit. Not again.'_

Grimm: "Again?" *Looks at Fifi sympathetically*

Fif: *Nods pathetically*

Ichigo: *murmurs* "It's your own damn fault for being a dumbass."

Sailor M: /

Fifi: "SAILOR MAKUMA IS AMAZING AND THIS FIC PROBABLY WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED WITHOUT HER!" (ôUô)

Sailor M: "Awwwwsss, thanks!~ You is da best! I only had to urge your creative juices! Plus when it comes to writing smut hands down you is da best." 3

Grimm: "And we're the couple..."

Fifi: "SCREW YOU! YOU KNOW IL HER IN A HELLA PLATONIC WAY!"

Sailor M: "Yeeee~ You mah bae!"

Ichigo: "My god, you guys are all dumb, we should end this soon ya know.." *grumbles*

Sailor M: *Cries* "I'm… *hic* dumb…?"

Ichi: *looks around frantically* "N-no! Not you!" *goes and cuddles Sailor M* "I was talking about those dumbasses over there!" *points to Grimm and Fifi bickering in the distance*

Grimm: "You're the dumbass you made Ma-Chan cry!" *waves arms*

Sailor M: *Sniffles* /

Fifi: "O!, WE," *points to Grimm, Ichi and herself* "ARE ALL EQUALLY DUMBASSES AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE NON-DUMBASSES (all you lovely readers, and of course Sailor M.) FOR BEING HERE!"

Sailor M: ;-; "Th-thanks guys…" *Cries on Ichigo*

Fifi: "But seriously, thanks for reading this and doing all the stuffs and stuffs..." *looks at shoes* "So... M'not good with words but you get the gist, yeah?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fifi: "OMFG WERE AT THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW!" *spastic flailing

Sailor M: "I know! I'm so excited! We're so productive this time around!~"

Grimm: "Fuck you guys… I still haven't taken my berry… If you catch my drift…" *licks lips*

Ichi:ô/ô

Sailor M: "Oh you'll have a nice time in this chapter ol' Grimmy Babe!~"

Grimm: "Don't call me babe, ya dumb shrimp. Only Ichi can call me that!" *hmph*

Fifi: "And only _I_ can call her a dumb shrimp, ya cock bite!" *growls* ʕ •̀ •́ ʔ

Sailor M: "Careful little Grimmy-Babe!~"

( ＾◡＾)っ╰⋃╯ "Remember who had control over that D! You'll never get your berry if ya got no dick!~"

Grimm: "I ain't need no dick to get him anyways! We all know he wants me as it is."

Sailor M: *annoyed* "Fine… I'll chop it off while you're awake."

Ichi: "DOES ANYONE CARE WHAT I WANNA DO TO HIM? He's been harassing me for years!"

Sailor M: "Oh Ichi… we know what you wanna do to him." ;D

Fifi: "Get wild wit him?" :3

Grimm: *Purrs*

Ichi: "Gah! No one cares! I better be seme in some part… promise? I'm sure our readers would be happy…"

Sailor M, Fifi, and Grimm: "... PFT HAAHAAAA!"

Ichi: "You know what? Fuck you guys!" *pounces on Grimm* "How's that feel huh? Being beneath me like you should be?"

Grimm: *deadpan* "kinda nice actually... I get to see your pretty face really well from this angle..."

Sailor M: "Okay… maybe Ichi… maybe someday… when you're a big boy…" ;D

Ichi: "Why, you- Gah!" *launches himself and murders Sailor M*

Fifi: *whispers* "Heh, not on my watch., you gonna stay your lil' kickass uke self..."

Grimm: "ON TO THE TOUCHY FEELY!"

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, a dazed expression spread across his face. He lifted his hand to his face, stroking misplaced orange locks out of his eyes. He shivered… it had occurred to him that his alarm had went off three times already… but all he wished to do was curl up in his blankets and sleep for six years. He sighed, nearly impaling his head with a fluffy pillow trying to drown out the noise blaring around the room.

"Ichigo git your fuckin' ass outta bed! Or I'll eat all your breakfast!" Grimmjow yelled angrily. That alone was nearly enough to make Ichigo get out of bed. Grimmjow NEVER made him breakfast. It was always, 'make your own fuckin' food!' But to his disappointment Ichigo couldn't even manage to heave himself out of bed. He suddenly became slightly panicked… This wasn't normal.

"G-Grimm?" He choked out weakly. He doubted the blue-haired dope had even heard him. He lifted his arm slightly and knocked as hard as he could on his bed frame, swearing as his arm pulsed with sharp pain. He was going to tough it out and try again when he heard Grimm's voice carry through the hallway and into his own room.

 _'What is he...'_ Curious, Ichigo put all of his strength to maneuver a leg off the edge of his bed. He continued to inch parts of his body closer to the edge, each movement causing him to grunt or moan in pain. Eventually he had somehow managed to flop about half of his body closer to freedom when his door was violently swung open and the semi-grouchy man himself entered. Ichigo fell from his bed, his shaky balance startled by the man's presence.

"Gah, fuck!" He shouted in pain. Grimmjow looked confused at his room-mate, not understanding the situation.

"What the fuck are you doing on the floor? Ichigo… I made you breakfast you know… Now you're annoying me… I get that it was weird yesterday but… you could at least accept my apology… " Grimmjow spoke, slightly offended if anything. He narrowed his eyes. Ichigo still wouldn't look at him. "Ichigo! Get off the floor and come here!" He yelled, hot-headedly. Ichigo flailed around until he was facing the other,

"If you haven't noticed I think I'm sick or something!" he managed to croak out. Grimmjow simply rolled his eyes stalking up to the immobile strawberry.

"You don't think I knew that? I checked up on you the first time your alarm rang and saw you snotting on yourself. That's why I called and told your teachers you wouldn't be there today and I'll grab your assignments for you!" Grimm was standing over Ichigo by now and was reaching down to scoop his berry in a bridal hold to their couch. Ichigo squirmed under his grasp, sticking his tongue out hotly at the man.

"You dick, let me go! I can walk myself!" Ichigo yelled… however he wasn't fully confident he could really do that. Grimmjow placed a digit up to his lips, hushing the rambunctious strawberry under his firm finger.

"Yeah right… I think a tornado is more likely to appear than you getting up and walking ya lil' arse. Speaking of which, watching you sleep made me realize how nice your lil' ass really is." He plopped the disturbed male on the couch, grabbing his own blanket, which smelled like the cologne he wore daily.

"You never goddamn know. Weather tends to be sporadic..." Ichigo subconsciously curled into fetal position, bringing the Grimmjow scented blanket closer to himself. He inhaled slowly, letting the other's musk relax him, and closed his heavy eyelids. When the wisps of sleep were just about to engulf him, Grimmjow rudely poked at Ichigo's face with something that was somewhat soft. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes to find Grimmjow wielding Shero's arms and were smacking Ichi with her paws. He also noticed that Grimmjow was the only one that was grinning in the apartment. Shero and the disgruntled berry let out similar growls that were pointed towards the happy bluenette. Fed up with her second annoying hairless kitten's antics, nibbled on one of Grimm's fingers until he let her go, setting off into her favored orange furred baby's bedroom.

The two watched her swaggered out of the room all high and mighty, and Ichigo chuckled at the sight.

"Damn! It's fuckin' hot in here Grimm! When's that AC gonna work!?" Ichigo wiped the sweat off his forehead, somehow feeling cold at the same time.

"I'll fix it when I'm free… You're just sick with a fever, asshole. Don't complain. Maybe… Ya know… maybe a cold shower will help…?" Grimmjow suggested innocently… but his face revealed his true intentions. Before Ichigo had looked up into the blueberry's eyes he sighed, taking the suggestion in.

"You know… that doesn't sound like a bad idea…" but he blushed as Grimm smirked his devilishly handsome face at him. "Grimmjow… why are you looking at me like that…?" He added suspiciously.

"Oh I dunno strawberry… No reason… but we must get you clean little Berry! Let's get you in the bath!~" the mischievous blueberry sung almost gleefully. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the fellow…

"Grimm… I'm really not up for your games… I mean… I could actually use a shower… I feel like shit… but please just don't fuck with me… I'm not in the mood… and there's a 60% chance i'll puke on you… so…" Grimmjow nodded, looking a bit disappointed. He did care for Ichigo…

"Look, I'm not a monster. I'm not gonna do anything, especially if you don't want me to you know," Grimmjow rubbed at his face and tugged at his hair slightly, tucking a few wandering strands out of the way. Ichigo knew he could trust the other, and felt a bit guilty for thinking Grimm would ever take advantage of him.

"Yeah... I- I just. Last night was... I don't know. It was different and I'm still trying to work out how I feel about that, but that doesn't mean that I don't trust you... you blue turd," he let a small smirk slip from his lips as he allowed the other to carry him into Grimmjow's bathroom (mostly because they didn't want to further annoy Shero, and it was a bit larger *nudge nudge wink wink*) Grimmjow placed Ichi down on the bathtub before retrieving some extra towels and clothes,

"C...can you turn around?..." Ichigo looked up pleadingly. Sighing, Grimmjow turned around and heard the rustling of clothes being removed,

"You know in a few seconds I'm going to see you naked anyways..." he risked glancing over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of tan skin before having a t-shirt thrown at his face,

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo squeaked out, quickly grabbing a towel to cover himself from any further scrutinizing. Grimmjow peeled the clothing away, turning around to face the other,

"I obviously need to help you dumbass. You can't stand up on your own, how did you think you were going to take a shower?" Ichigo huffed and rolled his eyes,

"I was gonna take a bath numbnuts!" He said it in a condescending manner, like it was the most obvious solution. They stared at eachother for a good minute or so before Grimmjow snorted and gave Ichi a lopsided smile,

"Yeah yeah. You can have a bath. But you're gonna need my help for the shower part to clean your hair. Hell, I'll probably end up cleaning the rest of ya," Ichigo tried throwing a glare at Grimm but there was no real heat behind it,

"Fine, just hurry up. Get this over with cuz it's already kinda stuffy in here..." and with that Grimm had Ichigo turned on the shower head as he stripped himself of his own t-shirt, commenting on how he could be a good boy and not strip down to nothing. He helped the orangette climb over the side of the pristine white tub. Grimm shivered as he felt the cold water run against his sculpted chest. He could feel himself shaking and sighed, resting his head against the wall as Ichigo savoured the cold feeling. Grimmjow grabbed the bottle of shampoo, chuckling to himself… of course the scent was strawberries… how predictable. Lathering the mouse-like cleansing agent in his palms, he lightly caressed Ichigo's carrot-top head in his hands, washing his hair delicately. He noticed that Ichigo had tattoos inked across his left shoulder-blade and bicep, and he gasped in surprise. How did he never notice these! Grimm found himself smiling… they did make the stubborn man look even more attractive than he thought he could be… Grimmjow breathed in slowly, trying to control the desire manifested within him.

"To live a creative life, we must lose our fear of being wrong…" He read the words inscribed on the other's flesh. "I like it. I never knew you had that actually… I'm fuckin' surprised Berry… Didn't think ya had it in ya." Ichigo looked behind him, grumbling a hot-headed response at the male. Grimmjow merely shrugged, ignoring him. "Alright, now I'm conditioning." He explained. This process was quickly finished and he smirked and motioned Ichigo.

"Turn around… I have… is this a loofa? Yeah… You know what i mean, Gotta wash up." Ichigo sighed, turning around to face Grimmjow, immediately embarrassed as Grimm's blue eyes seemed to travel all over his body… and mainly at the lower parts… well… especially. However Grimmjow seemed to be really trying to control himself, and Ichi was silently thankful for that. He watched the older male shiver, feeling a pang of guilt deep in his chest. Grimmjow was doing this for him… he smiled, placing his arm on Grimm's shoulder tightly to steady himself. The feeling of being washed made Ichi stiffen, but the much-needed exfoliation without a doubt felt good. Slowly Grimm began to lather down Ichigo's spine, his arms wrapped around the other. He placed his own hand on the sun kissed berry's skin, silently urging the other to face the wall with the faucet,

"I-I need to get your back..." Grimm cleared his throat, explaining to the hesitant male. With a short nod, Ichigo showed off his tattoo once again making grimm grumble in satisfaction. Looking at the simple yet elegant tattoo scrawled across Ichi's back had him at a loss for words. He too craved to leave his own simple mark on Ichi… claiming his territory. Grimm leaned forward, about to kiss _his_ _mate's_ neck, then drew back, rethinking the decision. ' _Dammit!'_ he thought, eager to mark the male's flesh with a symbol of his dominance. The amount of attraction he felt for Ichigo seemed impossible to control, but he bit his lip and gulped, trying to push his thoughts of desire out of his convoluted mind,

"Grimm?" Ichigo cautiously inquired.

"Uh... Yeah? You feeling any better?"

"A little… I uh… don't think I can stand without you though… so don't move too much or I'll fall…" Ichigo looked away, a bit embarrassed at his incapabilities.

"Don't worry, I got cha," Grimm wrapped a protective arm around the slim waist for emphasis,

"Ack! Aaahhh... T-the touching Grimm... I-is it really needed?" The taller male leaned down to place his head on sleek shoulders. He tilted his head to gaze longingly into the amber eyes, tinted with gold.

"Hnnnn. Well I gotta make sure you ain't gonna fall. In fact... Now that you're all cleaned up why don't cha relax and lay down in the water eh?" he plugged the drain and waited for the water to fill up about half way, still gripping onto his lovely strawberry before lowering both of them into the mild water. They both ended in a sitting position, with Ichigo in front, more or less being spooned by Grimmjow, his legs wrapped around the other.

"G-Grimm!? This... This is definitely unnecessary!" the berry tried scooting away from Grimm's cool body, but that only seemed to: 1. piss off Grimmjow and make him clasp on tighter, and 2. make his body slide against a...not so hidden hard-on...

"...Grimmjow..."

"Yes~?"

"That better not be it I think it is..."

"And what do you think it is?" Ichigo craned his neck back to stare in disbelief,

"WHY DO YOU HAVE AN ERECTION RIGHT NOW?!" Ichigo pointed at the offensive member, currently digging into his hip. Grimmjow merely shrugged.

"It's cold water and there's a cute piece of fruit writhing all over. And why're ya blamin' for my guy, when yours is practically waving at us through the water!" They both peered down at Ichigo's length, which was indeed already semi hard.

"A-at least mine isn't PROBING SOMEONE IN THE SPINE! Grimm take this seriously!" He swatted the other's leg, failing to get Grimmjow to stop chuckling and in fact, making it worse.

"Awwww Ichi, of course I'm taking this and my duty seriously!~I'll always take care of _my_ sweet lil' berry." He beamed at his orange haired dork and held tighter. The truth was he was freezing… it felt as though they were in an ice bath… and Ichi was so hot.. in more ways than one. But Grimmjow eyed his own length in determination… he'd have to get rid of it somehow… He bit his lip, pondering what options he had. Meanwhile, Ichigo's erection only seemed to grow as he felt the constant pang in his backside from Grimmjow. He really couldn't hide how turned on he was… especially because of how weak he felt,

"Your duties?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "and by that you mean violating my personal space I assume..." He tugged at the arm still tightly wrapped around his waist. Grimm huffed pulling Ichigo further closer to his his chest.

"Well if you want me to help you in any way, I gotta get close ta ya… Not to mention I'm freezing… curse your immune system! I can't even have my way with ya…" Grimm grumbled childishly… however adult his intentions previously were.

"Grimm… your... Ugh. Dammit! Your dick is annoying at this point! Control! Down Bessehh! Nehgh." He continued battering Grimm's arm, attempting to loosen his grip and pull away.

"But Ichi!~" the grown man pouted, "I'm cold, and you have enough warmth for the both of us~ Here, how 'bout we move ya so you're a bit more comfy?" Gripping the slim waist, he hoisted the protesting Strawberry up and helped shift his body so they were facing eachother, "See? Now I'm not stabbing you in the back with 'The Big Guy' eh?" He smirked in satisfaction. Ichigo only pushed away with vigor.

"You're not prodding me anymore, yes... BUT NOW WE'RE TOO CLOSE AND.. A-and they're... Aaahhh... _They're_ touching and I... STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THAT DAMN SMIRK!" Ichi's face grew even brighter, embarrassment adding to the fever's heat. Although the heat in Ichi's face wasn't the only thing that grew, and he groaned hotly as his erection started to grow to its full potential against Grimmjow.

"Seems like 'Lil' Berry' is comfortable enough Ichigo!~" the spoiled blueberry purred with delight. He himself was becoming more turned on by Ichigo's appeal and he smirked at the male, wrapping his arms around Ichi's back and pushing them together so their lengths were rested against each other, through the fabric of Grimm's drenched boxers. Ichigo let out a small moan as the friction created pleasure between the both of them.

"Looks like you like this special treatment Ichigooo~" Grimm sung, being sure to firmly hold Ichi so he couldn't even attempt to escape. Leaning in he kissed the frantic strawberry, savoring the sparks and excitement he immediately felt from the action. He wrapped his hand along the crown of the other's head, pressing their foreheads together so Ichi couldn't refuse his advances. Grimmjow growled in seductive happiness, stroking the tip of Ichi's member and continuing to press his lips against the heated skin under his Adam's apple, drawing out a mewl of satisfaction as the other sucked small bruises over his collar bone. The sensations were overwhelming, and paralyzed Ichigo's body into a panting mess. Grimmjow had started moving downwards whilst sucking against Ichigo's sweet flesh, leaving bright pink love bites across his body, and leaned the flushed male back.

"MNYAHHH!" he gasped out in surprise when he felt a slick tongue dart out and swipe over a sensitive nipple, "Whaa- What are you doing?! Staaaahhhh, mph. Hnghhaaaa ~ 3" Grimm looked up at the berry, watching as he unraveled and let his guard finally fall.

 _'Finally. I might finally have him'_ Was one of many thoughts flying around in Grimmjow's head. Most of the others were not as PG-13 though, "Seems like you don't actually want me to stop now do ya?" He teased, giving another flick of his tongue.

"Sh-shut up! I... Ngaaahhh! This is your fault, so you better take responsibility!" Ichigo grabbed the other's hand and guided it to his aching member, "See the mess you've caused?!" Grimmjow snickered,

"You mean the mess I'm about to cause." He gave a rough tug while continuing his assault on the pert pink buds, nipping at each of them, creating more and more bruises that he carefully traced with his mouth, trying to soothe the stinging. grimmjow continued to gaze at the man he's been pining after since their first year living together. Just the knowledge that he was the one who was able to make Ichigo melt beneath his touch was nearly enough to make _him_ come undone. Not to mention the erotic noises coming out of the gaping mouth were fueling his desires, "Shit. You know how damn sexy you look right now? All panting and wanton." Grimm nuzzled at a bite mark in the crook of Ichigo's neck.

"Haaaa..Grimm.. Saying stuff like that... Ngh. Nygaaahhh!" He shuddered when a finger slid over the eye of his shhaffttt hahaha (change too)mneh

"God, your voice is amazing." Grimm had grabbed both of their hard-ons and squeezed, making them both shiver. They were close to climaxing when Grimm whispered hoarsely in the other's ear.

"My name..."

"W-waa.. Mph!" Grimmjow captured the others swollen lips, murmuring into them.

"My name. I want you to call out my name when I mark you as mine. I want you to only be able to have one thing on your mind when you cum, and I want that to be my name Ichi. You got that? Don't think of anything else but me." He grasped at the base of Ichigo's neck, tugging at the roots of his hair and exposing the tanned flesh. Ichigo was about to respond when he felt sharp pair of canines found their way into his neck, staying there for a few seconds, the mixture of pain and pleasure sent him over the top.

"GRIMMMM!~3" he spilled his seed onto the still pumping hand, completely milking him. Grimmjow came soon after, and he lapped up the small trickle of blood from the bite he had created.

"Sorry 'bout that Ichi.. Guess I got a bit excited... Here," he slowly rose with the strawberry's limp body in his arms, "let me dry you off and we can get that bandaged up..." He glanced worriedly at the orangette, but to his relief, the lithe male had yet to come down from his momentary bliss. Realizing that this was most likely only the calm before the storm, Grimm moved swiftly, patting arms, legs and other body parts dry. He also quickly retrieved some gauze wrap from the first aid kit that was stored in their hallway closet. When he returned to his bedroom, he had noticed that Ichigo somehow made it onto his bed and was deep in thought,

"Ichi?... um…?"

"Grimmjow… I want to be your boyfriend? Is that... Heh. This is odd.. But I just... I don't know... you make me feel... Comfortable? Complete? I'm not sure how to describe what I feel when I'm with you but... I think I like it..." Grimmjow burned with happiness.

"Ichigo… you aren't fuckin' with me… right?" he questioned, trying to reassure himself. "Does this mean you won't pretend you like women anymore…?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Aw Grimm this is so embarrassing just believe me!" Ichigo mumbled quietly, "yes… this means… we'll be a couple… like dates, and kissing… and whatever we just did… can we uh… do that… alot? That was great…" Ichigo's cheeks burned as he looked away. The breath was knocked out of him as suddenly Grimmjow had pounced on his prize, snuggling up to his neck softly.

"Okay… I trust you now… but ya better fuckin not be kiddin' me… If I hear you embarrassed to say you're dating me in front of someone…" Grimmjow pondered what he'd do for a second, "I'll punish you, little berry!~"

"Alright, alright… just fucking kiss me already!" Ichigo pulled Grimmjow down to his face so they were at eye-level, and he firmly explored Grimmjow's mouth with his tongue never feeling so alive in his life. When Grimmjow's lungs burned for air, he pulled away.

"So… uh… how do I say this Ichi-babe… can we fuck now?" Grimmjow smirked.

"What the fuck Grimmjow we were having a moment and you had to ruin it! God-damn you! We can't fuck… I don't… I still need to figure this out…" Grimmjow looked somewhat disappointed but he wrapped himself around his love, burying his nose in the strawberry-smelling locks of Ichigo.

"So you're sure we can't fuck?"

* * *

Sailor M: "Happy Grimmy?"

Grimm: "For once… I kind of am. But i still want his dick mind you…"

Ichi: "YOU LET ME INITIATE SOMETHING! ONE KISS!" *feels accomplished*

Sailor M: *Ignores because she's listening to Phantom of the Opera*

Fifi:"..." *sways*

Grimm: "Ummmm... Is she ok?

Sailor M: "Masqueradeeee!~" *Sings along*

Fifi: "..." *violently shaking and swaying*

Grimm: "Guys I think this is serious?!" *pokes Fifi in the face*

Ichi: "Dude she's like this all the time, if it were important, S.M. would know!"

Sailor M: *Sings and sways* "Sing, my Angel of Music Sing, my Angel Sing for me Sing, my Angel! Sing for me!"

Fifi: *falls to the ground* *LOUD SCREECHING NOISE EMANATES FROM MOUTH*

Sailor M: "Oh god sorry Fifi I was enthralled! Oh no!" *Holds Fi in arms*

Grimm and Ichi: *Are freaked*

Fifi: *more screeching* "SMUUUUUUTTTTT" *arms start flapping about*

Sailor M: "Hold on I know what's happening guys!" *starts whispering boring school stuff in Fifi's ears to bring her down from smut-high*

Grimm: "... Whaaaaa... What happened to her?" (ŌHŌ)

Fifi: "AHHHHH! Not school stuff!" *jumps away from Sailor M gasping*

Sailor M: "She's alive!~" *slips back on headphones.*

Grimm: "I... I still don't know what the hell just happened..." *looks to Ichigo*

Ichi: *shrug*

Sailor M: "You don't need to… Fifi and I just feel each other. We is psychic."

Fifi: "Hehehehe" *serious face* "... Not like how Grimm and Ichi were touching each other though..."

Sailor M: "ALERT! I have an idea if Fifi agrees! Next author note, we will answer Q & A so leave questions you have for us in reviews! For Fifi, or me, whoever!"

Fifi: "Yea, what she said."

Sailor M: "Alright, so Adios! Sayonara!"

Fifi: "GRIMMJOW'S BIRTHDAY IS SOON BITCHES! LOOK OUT FOR THE B-DAY CHP!" *returns to normal* "Later lovelies!~"

Sailor M: *winks*


	4. Chapter 4

We were too lazy to write a opening... So... On with the story!

-Fifi

Ichigo ran his thumb through his hair, breathing in the sweet scent that surrounded him. The scent of Grimmjow. He smiled and tucked his hand inside of his sleeping mate's own palm.

"Hmm… You're cute when you sleep… which is weird… because you usually either look incredibly sexy to me, or ferociously angry with me…" He kissed Grimm's forehead lightly, and left their bed walking to his drawers to get dressed. Before choosing his outfit he slipped out of his clothing completely and gave a gasp of surprise as arms clasped around his waist loosely, and he smelled the familiar scent he had been breathing in earlier. Grimm smirked and rested his head in his new favorite place, the crook of Ichigo's neck which seemed to be the perfect place for Grimm to fit.

"Good-morning babe… I heard whatcha said… Mind ya, you won't get away with callin' me cute all the time… but I'll let ya off the hook just this once... " Grimm winked so Ichi could just see him out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo chuckled and raised his arm, ruffling Grimmjow's cerulean locks.

"I was actually about ta- Nnnnghh! Grimm not now…" Grimmjow had began rubbing the tip of Ichigo's member playfully, teasing him in effect.

"I know baby, I was playin'... but i may not be able to contain myself tonight... " Ichigo smiled. He couldn't contain the happiness he felt. He planted a kiss on his lover's lips thoughtfully. "But it's funny, I like that I'm the only man who can mark ya and make you hard with one touch… Little ichi looks more than excited to see me!~" Ichigo blushed turning around and throwing a pair of pants at Grimm.

"Go away you horny shit! Not right now!" Ichi sighed… he would probably survive not relieving himself of this erection… luckily… If Grimmjow continued… he wasn't sure what could have gone down.

"Aw babe, you love it!" Grimm went off somewhere in the house, and Ichi didn't care to inquire where. He simply dressed and hollered with a loud voice,

"As I was saying, before some peeping tom interrupted... " He coughed an insult, "Asshole, I mean, what? Anyways, I was saying that I was actually about to leave! I'm supposed to hang with Rukia and the others today… I was gonna leave you a note and let ya sleep though… Sorry for waking you…" he said, genuinely concerned for the other's comfort.

"Oh, I already knew~ I'm coming with you!" Grimmjow yelled as he jogged towards the door, fully clothed and quite handsome as usual. Ichigo took a moment to take in the sight of the clean-shaven, hair gelled blueberry.

"Damn… You look… delicious?" He joked around, and then came to realization of what the tom had said. Before he could freak out, Grimm replied with a smug look,

"Oh babe, not as delicious as I find you right now…" he licked his lips and walked forward, grabbing Ichigo's hands. It still felt strange to be able to kiss the boy whenever he wanted… he didn't even have to fool him into some stupid romantic scenario. With Ichigo speechless, he leaned in, pressing their hips together sensually and placing his lips against Ichi's romantically. Ichi mumbled something, trying to retort to Grimm tagging along, but simply gave up as Grimm would not let him speak, knowing how defiant he'd be. Ichigo finally pushed his hands against Grimm's sculpted chest, and spoke,

"Hahh… Nngh, Grimm, god… I love making out but not until I can't fuckin' breath!" he said hotly. Grimm grabbed his hand laughing hysterically, and started walking to the car.

"Shut up pussy…" Grimm smirked at him.

"Yeah right… we know who the real pussy is here Grimmjow…" They both started when they heard a low grumble coming from the kitchen, "Well I guess that answers that..."

They arrived at the nearby coffee shop where all of them were meeting up, before heading to the mall. Ichigo smiled,

"Just try to contain yourself today… don't like make out with me… and i'm not embarrassed! Even if i was dating a girl i wouldn't like make-out in front of all my friends." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head hoping Grimm would buy his excuse. Grimm nodded, looking a bit deflated, but still accepted the situation.

"You better make up for this Kurosaki…" He glared at him half-heartedly. Ichigo went up to the outside table full of his friends, and greeted each of them. He pulled over an unclaimed chair, placing himself between Rukia and Renji, and beckoned Grimm to join the table. The conversions that were going on came to a complete stop when the bluenette sat down in another chair behind a smiling Ichigo.

"Umm... Ichigo?" Orihime chirped, "I see you and Grimmjow are getting along now?" She looked up at the two, along with everyone else, expecting an answer for their sudden close proximity. Grimmjow and Ichigo glanced at eachother before addressing Ichigo's friends.

"I don't... really understand the question...? We've always been pretty close? I mean... we live together and all too..." Rukia rolled her intellectual violet eyes, scoffing.

"No, you shit-brain. You guys are never this civil, you usually are at eachother's throats when you get within 10ft of one another..." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her, and she stared right back, slim eyebrow raised and all. Ichigo and Orihime looked back and forth at the staring competition while the others carried on with their own conversations, only half paying attention. Rukia stuck out her tongue at Grimm, making him angrier than ever,

"Control your midget god-dammit, Ichigo!" he yelled. Ichigo merely laughed at their quarrel, smiling fondly at the cerulean haired male.

"Grimm, you gotta behave too ya know!" Ichigo's chuckle was cut short when Grimmjow leaned in closer to growl in his ear, puffs of breath tickling his nape.

"That's more punishment for later if you keep this up." He discreetly rubbed patterns against the patch of showing skin along the small of his back. Ichigo's face flushed a brilliant crimson, and he turned to spit back a retort when Orihime quipped in again.

"AH! Kurosaki-kun! Your face is all red! Are you heating up again?!" Ichigo sputtered and Grimmjow looked away smirking.

"Wha-what are you talking about.. Me... heating up again?"

"We heard you got sick with a fever and that's why you stayed at home all day yesterday! Are you still sick? You could have just stayed home! I'm mean, I'm quite glad you came out here and all... It's just... I-I care for you Kurosaki-Kun..." Orihime trailed off sporting a blush of her own. Grimmjow tried his best to behave, holding in a grumble of dissatisfaction, but was unable to stop his eye from twitching slightly.

"Oh… thanks 'Hime… Yeah… I'm not completely better yet I suppose. I'm still a bit weak." Ichigo sighed and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Well!~ Let's all go buy suits and swim!" Orihime said excitedly, "That might help lower your body temperature and relax you!" And with that, it was decided.

Luckily they had arrived at the store just in time. There was only an hour before it closed. Grimmjow immediately walked in, and got lost in the aisles so the others couldn't see him, making Ichigo chase after him.

"What are you doing in the maternity suits aisle?" Ichigo questioned the blue-headed man, but before he could say another word he was roughly forced into a changing room, and pinned against a wall.

"Ichigo… stop teasing me babe… It's hard enough being ignored by you all day… just your voice makes me horny… grrrah…" Grimm grumbled in annoyance. "Now we're going to change… together. I'll get us some suits!" Grimm left the room allowing Ichi to ponder what he had gotten himself into. He leaned against the mirrored wall and sighed, waiting for his grumpy cat to return.

"A'ight, ready?" Grimm threw the suit at Ichi, and they both turned around, facing the walls,Ichigo having the decency to not look up at the reflection .

"Yeah… as long as ya don't do anything sneaky babe." Ichigo sniggered out, and turned around when he had finished changing. The swim trunks Grimm had picked out for his were surprisingly very comfortable… he had not expected that from his perverted little partner. When he saw what Grimm had on he let a gasp of surprise out.

"G-grimm… that… looks… really interesting…?" he struggled for words, regretting ever opening his mouth. Grimm had on a tight fitted pair of what were called 'swim jammers.' More or less just swim trunks made from flexible fabric that clung to the skin. However, the only reason they looked so good on Grimm was how… 'fitting' they were... Accentuating his package nicely. Outlining everything that needed to be outlined per-say. Ichigo couldn't control himself as he rested his fingers just inside the hem of the tight swimwear. He leaned forward eagerly.

"Really er... nice...Grimm…" he said, his face red.

"Yeah? Well, I'm sure it's nothing compared to how edible your ass looks in those though" he gave Ichi's rear a firm smack, the noise echoing slightly in the confined area.

"Gah! Now is not the time for that!" He rapidly stripped out of the trunks, not caring about the hungry gaze coming from Grimm. He shoved his normal clothes on and turned to leave and regroup with the others before things got too out of hand there, but a strong arm blocked his escape route, and the rest of the body following suit.

"I can't let cha go just yet now can I? I haven't given you a taste of what's to come when we get back home~" he reached behind Ichigo, grasping his soft flesh and forcing their bodies close enough to make Grimm's erection known, "see, you're gonna have to take responsibility for this," he gave a sharp thrust for emphasis, "didn't you say something like that to me before?" He continued rutting against the shaking Strawberry, "Let me ask... Do you want to cum? Do ya want me to relive you of this?" He snaked a hand down, pressing his palm flush against Ichi's covered member while his other hand steadied the erratic hip thrusts.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes... I-guhh... I want you to get me off." Ichigo grabbed at the taller males shoulders to balance himself.

"Well I would be happy to Berry-kun, but you've forgotten this is a punishment... Meaning it seems if you want to cum, you're gonna hav' ta finish yourself off," Grimmjow pulled away, nearly making the now glaring orangette fall over. Shuffling to the corner, Grimm changed into his own casual clothes and sat down on a bench that was attached to the dressing room wall.

"Enjoying the view?" Ichigo hissed, moving his legs to create his own friction.

"Indeed~" he smirked, eyes following slender fingers reach to cup the bulge through the denim of Ichi's jeans.

"Ah-ah-ah~ no hands allowed!~"

Ichigo's head shot up to glare disbelievingly at smiling azure orbs.

"How do you expect me to... to get off?" The last part came out just barely a level above a whisper.

"Hmmm, I suppose I'll be generous and assist you for this one in the very least,"

He beckoned for the lithe figure to meander over and situated Ichigo on his leg, "There. I've done my part, I'm sure you're capable of the rest yes? And do be careful of making a mess will you?" Sighing, and glaring, Ichigo began rocking back and forth, whimpering at the jolt of pleasure being sent throughout his body.

"You're a fuckin' sadist you know..."

"Hmm? Well, I don't think I'm putting you through any real pain now am I? And I could've call you a masochist last night when you practically came jus' from me biting and nibbling on you..." Grimm bumped his leg upwards drawing out another grateful sigh. A few more well placed bounces of the leg and hard thrusts had Ichi leaning in and biting down on broad shoulders to muffle his scream when he had finally been able to ejaculate, "Haaaaaahh~" he took a few seconds to come down from his high. Looking down, there were now damp splotches from where his cum was splattered on his boxers.

"Tsk tsk. Bad boy. I thought I told you to not make a mess. Now look what you've gone and done to your pants... Well mostly your underwear, but still." Ichi groaned in horror,

"How are we gonna clean up? Our friends are probably already sending out security guards to find us..." Grimmjow took Ichi's chin between his fingers a bit roughly.

"Don't worry… no one will notice. Just go to the bathroom and clean your damn fine self up." The blushing male stood up shakily, limbs still loose from the previous activities. He made his way quickly to the bathroom leaving Grimmjow to buy their swimsuits and tell the others where they were earlier.

When he had finished making himself look decent enough to go out in public again, he walked over to the group in time to hear the story Grimm had made up.

"We were getting a drink to cool off while we waited for some of your slow asses to find something to wear," he sent a pointed glare towards a certain big bosomed strawberry blonde, who glanced at the floor in embarrassment, "and then Ichi went and got an icecream cone which dripped on his lap 'cuz he's a fuckin' moron and can't eat icecream like a normal goddamn human being. So he went to the bathroom..."

"And here I am! The human that apparently can't function!" Ichigo stepped up to them so that he was on the opposite side of Grimmjow.

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun! I'm sorry for making you wait... Are your pants okay? If they stain you can scrub them with detergent first before you actually wash them!" Orihime babbled on about different ways to get out all sorts of stains. Rukia, sharp as ever, knew something was going on between the two men… or rather children, but kept her mouth closed.

She opted for grabbing a surprised Renji's hand and walked towards the exit not stopping to wait for the others knowing they would follow on their own. Ichigo didn't miss Rukia's suggestive look, and he almost felt bad that he hadn't told her anything about his new relationship. He made a note to single her out and tell her later. However, now was not the time with everyone else there. Grimmjow chuckled, assuming everyone had bought the lie completely, and continued on merrily with the rest of the gang.

When they had arrived they had all quickly changed, eager to situate themselves in the calming waters of the pool… or as calming as they could be with Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Renji's rowdy bickering. It was no surprise that Orihime has chosen a pink floral patterned two piece that showed her curves off well, probably to impress a certain orange haired male. Although it was a surprise that Rukia had purchased a navy blue bikini. She wasn't the 'entire package and more' like Orihime, but it did compliment her slender figure nicely. As the girls had arrived later than the men from their rooms, they were cast almost prying glances from the straight men from the bunch. Ichigo smirked at Rukia and hollered,

"AY RUKIA!~ DIDN'T START WEARIN' BIKINIS UNTIL YOU WENT OUT WITH RENJI!~" quite loudly. It seemed as if Rukia had to restrain herself from murdering the blatant 'asshole' as she plummeted into the pool after him, thrusting her arms back and forth at a fast murderous rate to reach him.

"Why- I'LL KILL YOU FUCKIN' TWAT!" Rukia screeched maniacally. Grimmjow laughed as Orihime yelped at the sudden waves of water, sheltering herself under the cool water of the pool. Rukia now had Ichi in a headlock; it was easy for her to hold him tight when she could lift double her own weight under water.

"Agh, uh Rukia! I… It…. gahhff… joke! joke! Spare... me….. gahhhff kahgh." Ichi choked under her grasp as Renji tried to calm her. Rukia turned around facing Ichigo, her cheeks red.

"You stay out of my relationship, dammit Kurosaki! Or we'll start having a conversation about those ice-cream stains…" She smirked at the panicked Strawberry. She then pulled Renji's ear, calling him Abarai and yelling at him for some reason… probably because of his earlier prying eyes. Of course Renji wouldn't lay a hand on her, so he merely braced through her harsh treatment. Rukia's words had not gone unnoticed of course. Tatsuki and the other guys had heard her loud and clear, their curiosity piqued. On the other hand Orihime was still under water, small air bubbles rising to the surface as she struggled to hold her breath any longer, with a frantic Grimmjow at her side trying to raise her body so she would have access to oxygen.

"Dammit, you idiot Inoue!" Grimmjow blazed at the young girl's incompetence. To which made everyone turn heads and face them. No one swore at Orihime Inoue, the most innocent of all of them. Tatsuki looked into Grimm's blue eyes as if continuously stabbing them with daggers. However, Orihime looked around and to see them all stop fighting made her forget about the comment and smile cheerfully at them.

"Aww, you're silly Grimmjow~" She squealed with joy gleaming in her eyes. "I know, let's play a game! Grimmjow, come here!"Orihime chased after a reluctant Grimmjow as with surprising strength she jumped on his back and squished her thighs around his neck so hard his nose started to bleed.

"Oh God! Inoue! Get the fuck off me I think I'm going to… gahhfff" She squeezed harder. "Okay!~ Now, Tatsuki, you on Ichi's shoulders, and Rukia on on Renji's!~" She said, delightedly. Rukia looked at her defiantly but Tatsuki knew what she was planning.

"Git yer but over here asshat! I'm gettin' on your shoulders!" Tats yelled at her longtime friend.

"Aghh, get away from me Tatsuki! You're scaring me! AHHGGG!" He said as she practically lassoed her body around him. He humphed and put his hand around her thighs to hold her onto him. Rukia finally gave in, reaching cautiously at Renji's head and wrapping herself around him. He smiled gleefully, glad she was trying something obviously out of her comfort zone. She looked around for a bit, to reassure herself then accusingly looked at her strawberry blonde friend.

"So… uh, what's the game!?" Orihime smirked, putting her fist out as if determined to win. "Alllllllriight!~ So, we, the girls on top, fight each other and try to knock each other off the men's shoulders!" With a sudden eerie fury she looked at the girls as they sized each other up. The only one that could be a challenge would be Tatsuki. Rukia stared back at her, feeling suddenly competitive.

"Don't dismiss me, Inoue! I am from the Kuchiki clan, and I will not loose! We can do this Ren!" Renji smirked, holding onto her thighs as light as he could, trying not to disturb her determined mentality. After Rukia's little speech both Renji and her ran to the sides letting Orihime and Tatsuki fight first.

"I won't hold myself back, Hime! Aha~" Tatsuki gave her a challenge while Grimmjow simply smirked at Ichigo, not hiding his excitement. The smirk tormented Ichi's insides, making him nervously fidget his toes as Tatsuki and Orihime lurched forward in their 'brawl.' Eventually the fight was neck and neck, keeping Ichi and Grimm facing eachother, about a constant one foot away. With the two girls wrestling, it wasn't long before Ichi was almost short of breath from trying to keep both him and Tatsuki from toppling over altogether. But Grimmjow seemed full of energy. Ichi sighed… the other male of course hadn't faltered once. Not with those rippling muscles of his; not that Ichigo didn't have great muscles himself. This irked Ichigo to no end, so taking desperate measures, he lunged forwards, causing their bodies to collide with such force that all four of them went down. As they resurfaced, the two girls continued wrestling, and Rukia not wanting to be left out of the fun, urged Renji to join them. while Grimm gripped onto Ichigo's waist. They were facing each other, chest pressed against chest, foreheads leaning against the other. Ichigo's arms were wrapped around Grimm's neck, holding on for dear life. Grimm looked down at the other, grin in place. He had waited for an opportunity like this, and he wasn't going to waste it,

"Hey guys, I think that might o' taken a bit of energy outta the lil' Berry, so we're gonna start heading back and changing!" Ichigo hadn't caught onto his mischief and stated,

"Dammit no, we are gonna win this fight!"

Grimmjow's eye twitched as he glared in annoyance at his wet strawberry,

"You already won. My team was the first down into the water. Plus we should get home so you can help me take care of a certain something?" He nudged his pelvis onto the other's, making a certain bulge's presence known. Ichigo flushed and nodded weakly, muttering a small agreement that they were headed out, well aware of the eyes that followed the two out of the pool and into the locker rooms. Once clear of my prying eyes and made sure no one else was in there with them, Grimm shoved the other against the wall and shoved his mouth onto Ichi's, planting their lips together. He nibbled on the lower part of the already bruised lips, savoring the sweet taste. The bluenette rocked his hips rhythmically, as he continued to devour the panting male.

"Grimm... St-ahhh. Stop, wait a sec!" He forced the other away, wiping the saliva that had dripped out of his mouth during their make out session. Grimmjow grunted trying to regain contact, only to have a fist connect to his cheek, "I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE DAMMIT!" Ichigo breathed in and out to collect himself while Grimm pouted and held a hand to his face.

"Jesus, fine. What?" Grimm grumbled.

"Ugh. If you want to do anything hurry up and actually change so we can go home!" He stomped over to his locker throwing his bag onto a nearby counter. Grimmjow followed suit, eager at the promise of more than just making out. He gave a firm slap to the exposed berry's rear, causing said Berry to yelp, as he went to the showers to rinse the chlorine out of his hair. They made it out just in time to see the others start leaving the pool.

"We're gonna go back home, I guess the match took more out of Ichi than I though. See us guys some other time!" Grimmjow was about to make his way out the doors with his boyfriend, but apparently Orihime had other ideas. She ran up to his Ichigo and have him a large bear hug, getting his shirt wet with her bikini.

"Ahh! Kurosaki-kun! Do take care of yourself ok?! It would be bad if you got sick again!" She gave him a worried stare, even when he insisted that he would be fine and just needed a nap or a good night's rest. Grimm tugged his slightly damp love away from the large bosomed blond, and towards their car. Once in, they started driving in awkward silence until they reached their place and parked in front of it.

"You gonna tell me what the hell that was back there?" Ichigo said, breaking the silence.

"What was what?" Grimmjow snapped back.

Ichi rolled his eyes and took a hold of a tense hand, "Back at the pool... when we were leaving and Orihime hugged me...you pulled me away with so much force, I was afraid that you might have ripped my arm off!" He ended the sentence with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten the roundly darkening mood.

"I'm sorry..." Grimmjow stared worriedly at the slender fingers grasping his, "I didn't mean to hold you that hard.. I just... I just hate it when the Inoue girl talks to you..." He felt a reassuring squeeze come from Ichi's hand. When he looked up, he saw a bright smile coming from his orange haired boyfriend.

"You numbnuts. You know Orihime doesn't like me that way!" He giggled to himself when he me noticed the other's surprised face, "I'm taking it that you didn't know that she was already interested in someone else? Although she won't tell us who...and besides...I thought I was already yours..." Ichigo trailed his free hand up to the broad shoulders. And then resting at his palm at the base of Grimm's neck. This snapped the blueberry out of his mind and into reality. The reality of actually finally having his protector, and the thought of being able to call the other as his was enough to spring another hard-on. Without any warning he lunged forward, kissing and sucking at the delicious flesh that was heating up beneath him.

"Gah! G-Grimm! Can't you wait till we get inside?!" The only response he got was a loud growl and the driver door being shoved opened so Grimm could get out and retrieve his prize from the passenger seat. They clumsily made their way to Grimmjow's bedroom, just narrowly avoiding a collision with Shero, who was lounging around on "her" (really everything on the house was her's if you could ask her) couch and went to see what all the loud and unpleasant noises were coming from, which is when she nearly got trampled. They somehow did safely make it into the bedroom. And when they flopped onto the bed, Grimm started to peel their clothes off.

"Grimm... No, wait..." Ichigo pepped himself on his elbows to look at blue hair popping up from between his legs. Grimmjow growled louder than when they were out in the car.

"What. Now?!" He glared impatiently up at his soon to be mate. Ichigo winced, knowing the other wouldn't be happy with his next words.

"I... I'm not quite ready right now... Please Grimm. Not just yet...I want to save it for a special occasion... Not just some mindless fucking." He pulled his love's face towards his own, giving a small peck on the lips as a peace offering. Grimmjow rolled over and laid on the bed, limbs sprawled out, and hand clutching onto Ichi's.

"Yeah. I understand... Sorry for trying to rush you just now..." He shifted so he was looking straight at his boyfriend's eyes, "Can we at least cuddle and watch some bad T.V.? I actually am pretty fucking tired..." He didn't wait for Ichigo to reply before he started to drag both of them to the couch and turning on the television onto some random channel that happened to be showing a romcom. They snuggled up side by side, both fitting perfectly together like two pieces of their own puzzle. A few moments later had them both dozing off into blissful sleep. One mind ecstatic on being able to feel the warmth at his side, while the other turned to a more naughty side, thoroughly planning for the next day's events...

We apologize for our crappy writing/author skills. I have failed once again with not updating, and in general, not writing whatsoever. Not even when S.M. Asked me to. I am a lazy butt. But we're now in the process of making the next chapter, as a sorry to you guys, and also because we missed Grimm's B-day. Stay with us till then please!

-Fifi


	5. I'm sorry guys

Moar update:

Wow, 2016. And I still gave up on this. But it's summer, and well... No, I still suck. I can't promise you that the next chapter will be out soon, because I have no idea where this fic is going anymore. SM has helped with the next chapter, but I've stopped because again, I have no fucking clue where this will go. I'm always open to what the readers want, and I really will try to motivate myself. But in the meantime, you guys should check Sailormakuma's fic site. She actually posts things(Mostly of Kpop). So again, I'm truly, deeply sorry for being such a….me. But until someone has an idea of where I should take this, or by some miracle, I get inspired again. This fic is… On a really long ass hiatus.

You can find her on

asianfanfics

with the same user name; Sailormakuma

-Apologies,

Fifi


End file.
